La disonancia del cerrojo
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Entre ambos existía un trato perfecto./ SherrylxLulubell
1. Uno

**Pareja:** Sherryl Kamelot/Lulubell

 **Advertencias:** Lemmon, adulterio, moralidad cuestionable, crack, Au.

 **Desclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino.

 **Aviso:** Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Marzo - 2018 "Lulubell" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.

* * *

 **Las variantes que me tocaron son:**

 **Rated:** M

 **Género:** Drama

 **Emoción:** Lujuria

 **Carta del tarot:** La emperatriz (invertida)

* * *

 _ **Uno**_

* * *

Sus manos descendieron cual arañas, y se enredaron entre la piel de sus senos. Acariciaron primero con afabilidad, luego se adentraron en otros recovecos de su ser con sensualidad y, por último, las manos no bastaron y fue su boca la que dibujó patrones difusos entre su ombligo y costillas. Ella no pudo evitar jadear, extasiada por los mimos de su amante.

—Eres una gatita traviesa —susurró él, con ronca voz, en su oído.

Ella, a respuesta, con ímpetu entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello. Se ancló a él, cual naufrago, y lo hizo meterse entre la trampa de sus piernas. Jugó primero a ser acorralada, pero, como siempre, en algún punto revolvió los papeles y Lulubell se sobrepuso encima de él.

Estaba sudorosa, caliente y desnuda. Él la vio casi son reverencia, mientras sobaba la piel de sus muslos y la acercaba más a su entrepierna. Discreto, convincente, sucio y grosero. Combinación perfecta, el hombre hecho a molde para ella.

 _¿Para ella?_

Lulubell, ante el pensamiento errante, analizó con detenimiento el lugar. Al cuarto que narraba una historia tranquila y afable, donde ella no podía contar. La habitación aun olía a perfume de flores, a crema de manos, medicamentos…

Había un guardarropa lleno de prendas femeninas que no le pertenecían… Siempre dijo que aquello no importaba. Aunque, aún había la llaga, del que ella había dejado de ver a hermano de Sherryl, cuando supo que la historia duraría más de un mes, y que le resultaría difícil seguir viéndole la cara de tonto a Tyki.

Era un año… pero Sherryl, aun decía que prefería su vida de ahora. Amable mujer, hermosos hijos, vida económicamente estable, y una amante preciosa, que jamás perdería un gramo de belleza, ya que no podría ocupar nunca el lugar de su esposa. _«_ _El matrimonio mata el amor, y aun peor, la pasión_ _»;_ solía decir, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo luego del coito. Ella resoplaba una risa, le quitaba el tabaco —se lo ponía en la boca y dejaba un rastro de carmín— mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. A la vez pensaba…

Lulubell a nueva cuenta gimió, cuando sintió a los dedos de Sherryl, adentrarse en su flor, para sacar el ansiado polen. Y juguetón, pasaba, distraídamente, un dedo por su clítoris, haciéndole estremecer y demandar acción. Complaciente, la sentó totalmente donde quería, dispuesto a consumar su unión.

Ella marcó el ritmo, por supuesto, mientras pensaba que este era el trato ideal. Buen sexo y pasión desperdigada por montones. El papel de mocilla educada, y esposa abnegada jamás iría con ella; la amante sucia y demandante parecía mejor.

Eso sí, mientras miraba la habitación, recordaba los pasajes previos al cuarto presente, o hasta olía el perfume de la mujer; pensaba: _«¡Bendita aquella que reciba la herencia!»._

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _No escribo lemmon, nunca jamás lo hago, no creo que sea lo mío, porque no puedo hacer algo sensual al escribirlo, y tal; pero… esta pareja —y el TykixLulubell, SherrylxTyki, o los tres juntos y en uno— me parece que va con justo este tipo de temática. Así, que no me importa lo que el mundo diga, y si lo hice fatal; si no pongo este tipo de cosas en la mesa, se me irá al traste este mes de apreciación y mi idea de hacer algo con la pareja._

 _¿A alguien le gustó este primer episodio?_


	2. Dos

_**Dos**_

* * *

—Ah.

Se removió, en la cama ante el sonido proveniente de la puerta, y con ojos entrecerrados entornó la mirada. Ahí encontró a la mujer de la casa, tiesa en su puesto. Labios fuertemente apretados, manos vacilantes que buscaban apoyo en las paredes, naricita chata y arrugada. _¿Iba a llorar?_

Lulubell, arrugó el entrecejo ante la idea, qué mujer más patética. Nadie podía decirle, que aquella, no sabía que su esposo tenía una amante o dos. Y que Lulubell no era la primera, y de hecho, no sería la última.

Chasqueó la lengua contra su paladar, y tras sopesar algunos juicios poco halagüeños en un bajo cántico francés; se levantó de la cama. Toda desnuda e intimidante. La sábana resbaló graciosamente por la piel de su muslo, y Lulubell tras deshacerse de ella —e ignorando al otro miembro de la habitación— se agachó a levantar la ropa interior.

No tenía recato, ni miedo, siquiera la punzada de culpa común de la situación. Se podría decir que tampoco era maliciosa, o al menos… no quería hacer competencia alguna por el hombre que se acostaba con ambas —aunque cabía dudar en cuanto a Tricia, al menos para tiempos presentes—; solo… ¿era una forma de demostrar superioridad? Lulubell era una mujer joven y sana. Tricia carecía de todo lo que ella.

Tal vez todo tenía que ver con el ego.

—¿Tú… eres? —Intervino la mujer, y Lulubell tras arrugar los labios, se dignó a mirarla. Pequeña e impotente, la dulce flor que volvía afable la vida secretamente descarriada de Sherryl.

—Excusez moi _?*_

Ella tembló en su puesto, furiosa o entristecida; eso no importaba. Y tras un murmullo ininteligible, Tricia salió corriendo por la puerta, y, lo más seguro, se resguardó en alguna recámara de la gran casa y sucumbió al llanto.

Pobre era el alma desdichada de aquellas que vivían en un mundo de fantasías. Si fuera ella, Lulubell solo aceptaría los hechos, se codearía con nuevos y mejores amantes; disfrutaría el mimo marital; y esperaría ansiosa el día en que obtenga todo el trabajo "duro" de su marido.

Perezosa, luego de ponerse las bragas, y con los senos aun libres y orgullosos; prendió un cigarrillo y lo fumó con lentitud y deleite. Al cabo de nada, Sherryl despertó y le sonrió coqueto y somnoliento.

—¿Hiciste algo mientras dormía?

Ante la pregunta, ella miró a nueva cuenta la puerta, pero en vez de contar los hechos, se encogió de hombros, aplastó el cigarrillo contra el cenicero, y se puso a horcajadas en su regazo.

—¿Qué podría hacer sola?

Él, ignorante, rió.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Según datos recién encontrados, Lulubell es francesa, y eso me hace super feliz, porque desde el año pasado amo Francia, jajaja. Así que pese a que no haré gala de nada más —creo— pongo este regalo para mí._

 _Ah, traducción: "Excusez moi?"; significa "¿discúlpame?"._


	3. Tres

_**Tres**_

* * *

Jugueteó con el cable del teléfono, mientras escuchaba sin pasión, y miraba su reflejo en las vidrieras de la alacena. Sus labios necesitaban un retoque…

—¿Y qué crees que deba hacer?

Pese a la pregunta, Sherryl parecía no realmente preocupado. La semana pasada, su esposa le presentó la demanda de divorcio; un mes luego de ser consciente de los hechos. Un año transcurrido desde del vástago nacido de una extraña y fuera de matrimonio, y muchos años después de que los viajes de "negocios" sean solo una palabra bonita, para nombrar a sus amoríos a largo plazo.

Lulubell reconocía que la mujer había conseguido un buen investigador. Había logrado desenterrar cada una de las andanzas de Sherryl. Lo tenía todo registrado en fotografías, filmaciones, y hasta tenía papeles legales de algunos asuntos. Al momento de ser consciente de eso, Sherryl había reído por un día entero, mientras reconsideraba los beneficios de un seguro secreto.

Ella acarició su paladar con la lengua, mientras la enrollaba y desenrollaba en su cavidad bucal. La pregunta le parecía simplemente tonta.

—Pues… si aún amas tu vida tal como es, lo mejor sería que le prometas fidelidad. La finjas por un tiempo, y le permitas vivir en su mundo de purpurina —dijo con sequedad y desgana. Sabiendo otra consecuencia que podría venir de tales acciones.

Él, obviamente la captó, y tras un breve momento de silencio, increpó:

—¿Entonces te tendría que dejar, mi querida?

Ella resopló, un sonido de disgusto, o… casi se le escapó una risa.

 _«_ _Su querida_ _»;_ el apelativo era falso, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba demasiado acertado. Si Lulubell podría nombrar a un hombre perfecto para ella, sería él. Pero si le dieran la labor de pensar, en quién jamás sería fuente de su estabilidad; de nuevo lo nombraría a él. Aseguraba que Sherryl pensaba lo mismo.

Lo suyo no era amor, pero tampoco estaba alejado del término. Las mariposas en el estómago no eran venidos de un cariño sólido y duradero; eran solo el fruto del deseo, la pasión y la lujuria. Los dos eran pasajeros de un barco que navegaba encima de aguas rojas; y olía a perfume, sudor y… otros tipos de fluidos.

Lulubell de nuevo miró su reflejo en los ventanales, e hizo una "o", con los labios, para notar las partes que no tenían labial. Se lamentó mucho, que esta falta se haya dado por su propia lengua.

—Pues…

—¿Estás ocupada esta noche?

Sintió a su sangre merodear con precipitación por su cuerpo, la excitación convincente que aparecía cuando sabía lo que vendría. Además le gustaba Sherryl, cuando era descubierto en un aprieto. Amante noble y brusco. Desesperado en momentos como este.

—¿Y tu amada?

—Oh, pensaré en ella mañana, por supuesto.

Se mordió los labios.

—Entonces… ¿dónde?

* * *

 **N/A:** Cinismo de mi vida, me doy cuenta ahora que creo que me gusta mi idea de Lulubell —con lo poco que se sabe de ella— y me encanta la idea que tengo de su relación con Sherryl, me hace sentir muy bien. Le dará una buena competencia de mi idea de Tyki/Lulubell, jajaja.

Lujuria, porque el sentimiento predominante entre ellos es eso. Los problemas se vuelven pequeños, al lado de la lujuria imperante en ambos.


	4. Cuatro

**Elementos de la "La emperatriz (invertida)" usados en el fic:**

Afectación, frivolidad, desdén, presunción. Lujo innecesario. Esterilidad.

* * *

 _ **Cuatro**_

* * *

Sherryl postergó el momento de negociar demasiado tiempo. Y entre escusas, acabó por verse inmerso en el procedimiento final*. Donde su mujer aun con los ojos rojos, se vio firme y reticente a dar un brazo a torcer.

Los _«ya volverá»_ se volvieron, al poco tiempo, en una demanda de renuncia, en asco imperante ante las pretensiones ajenas de división y repartición; y odio feroz ante la idea de que su paraíso familiar, parezca más propenso a seguir el camino de ella.

Lulubell decidió ignorar el tema. Si Sherryl lo abordaba, ella hacía oídos sordos, y demostraba franco fastidio. El drama familiar no era su fuente de diversión, angustia, ni el pilar de sus pensamientos; aun cuando ella había sido uno de los factores predominantes del escenario.

Aun con todo su actuar, se dio cuenta que Sherryl empezó a apoyarse en ella. Lo veía diario, le prodigaba regalos, y sus "querida" era pan de cada día. A la cuarta noche de adormecer junto a él; Lulubell se dio cuenta del designio.

La habitación grande e impoluta, los largos pasillos y grandes salones; la belleza de la vajilla, el mimo económico. Un paraíso terrenal para todo aquel que deseara disfrutar de los grandes placeres de la vida. La opulencia que desde niña había deseado, todo… vendría tras el divorcio, y él lo canturreaba a mudos acordes.

Aun con la buena nueva, ella no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se imaginaba con vestido blanco, la apacible solvencia, la sonrisa en su rostro… los kilos de más, la inmundicia de una rutina obligada, y el ser "reina" de un palacio de papel.

 _«Quien no querría compartir la riqueza con Sherryl Kamelot»;_ decía, antes, cuando la idea era lejana. Cuando era la segunda y no tenía manera de reclamar algo más; cuando… secretamente envidiaba algo que no quería poseer…

Y en algún momento empezó a desear que alguien tejiera la salida. Una persona que lograra pegar lo roto, y convierta la pantomima de Sherryl, otra vez, en un acto plausible… No ocurrió.

 _._

Cuando el divorcio llegó a su fin, y Sherryl se dio a conocer como hombre soltero; ella, por su parte, empezó a ajustar pequeños cambios. Borró cuentas en líneas sociales, mejoró su rendimiento en la empresa que trabajaba, y luchó por un futuro ascenso que la llevaría a trabajar en otra ciudad.

La última vez que se acostó con Sherryl, el sexo fue aburrido, insípido y hasta maquinal. La magia se esfumaba a fruto de la estabilidad. Y llegó a su finiquito, cuando ella abrió un cajón del velador, y encontró un anillo que… tenía inscrito su nombre.

Lo moldeó entre sus dedos, y saboreó la triste victoria. Nunca quiso competir, pero aun con su negación lo había hecho, y aquí estaba su premio.

«¡Bendita aquella que reciba la herencia!»; había dicho, pero ella que era una maldita; sin apuro botó al anillo por la ventana y una vez escuchó el tintineo de la caída, se puso ropa, y sigilosa… escapó.

* * *

*Procedimiento final no significa el que se hayan divorciado, eso sería el resultado final, a mi ver. Al menos en mi país, esto del divorcio puede costar su tiempo, porque una cosa es la demanda, otra la separación, otra el divorcio, otra la repartición de bienes, y lo de la tutela tiene más instancias, asimismo hay otros procedimientos como la asistencia familiar y tal. O sea, queridos, un alboroto total. Por eso, para mí, es solo que la "demanda de divorcio" de Tricia siguió su curso, y ahora mismo ambos van tratando cómo será el divorcio y todas las otras cosas que puse. ¿De acuerdo? —no crean todo lo que digo, aun no soy abogada, y no traté de buena forma lo que es este proceso, solo lo sé a grandes rasgos, y ni idea de la normativa inglesa—.

* * *

Fin, y al cuerno, por favor no me maten por incoherencias, ni porque les pareció Ooc –primera vez que uso ambos personajes— y demás. Solo… ahora expreso, que… lo intenté. Tal vez de forma apresurada, tal vez de forma que parezca incompleta y tal, pero… quiero dar a conocer…

Este fic NO es un drama, siquiera intenta ser angustiante; es meramente cínico. Trata de Lulubell que añora las riquezas de su amante, y ve con malos ojos a la esposa de este, por simple ego; pero aun con todo lo dicho, es una persona que está feliz sin compromisos mediáticos con el hombre, porque es algo caprichosa, y él le vale un cuerno en algo que no sea carnal –es perfecto para ella, porque también es desinteresado—y blablablá.

Además los personajes de Sherryl y Lulubell jamás me parecerán unos románticos del siglo. Ella, creo, que gusta de tener amantes y vive su sexualidad con complacencia –y no se ata, y no se deja rebajar—él, es feliz dando la cara de hombre respetable, y solvente; pero… es también un hombre de deseos seguidos y complacencia a pedir de boca. No ama; desea. ¿No creen que de verdad son el uno para el otro? Pero en sí, quiero se entienda este fic es cínico, egoísta y no de romance idílico, ¿ok?.

Y ya, los dejo, eso es todo lo que quería decir. ¿A alguien le gusta la historia?

PD: Alguna vez creo que de verdad me gustaría hacer un triángulo o trío con Tyki, Lulubell y Sherryl.

PD2: Sherryl es vida y amor, ¡quiero más de él!


End file.
